Valentine's Day
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Castle and Beckett play a game.


Title: Valentine's Day

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Date: Feb 13, 2011

Rating: K

Pairing: Castle and Beckett

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Beckett. I'm just borrowing.

Summary: Castle and Beckett play a game.

Notes: I did a several stories like this for Grissom and Sara, CSI. So I thought why can't Castle and Beckett play the same game. And I was walking through Walmart one night when I saw a bag of candy hearts.

…..

Walking into the bull pen, Detective Kate Beckett talked to no one as she settled in at her desk.

She woke up feeling good but on her way to work, her mood had changed. Everything was red. People were carrying flowers, mostly roses, red heart-shaped boxes and even worse, were the red heart shaped balloons floating by.

She detested Valentine's Day. This year was no different. She and Josh had just broken up a mere few weeks ago and here she was, once again alone on Valentine's Day.

As she sat down at her desk, it took her a few minutes to notice the disarray of her desk, being lost in thought. Beckett knew that she had left her desk nice and neat the night before. Picking up a stack of files, she paused when she spotted something underneath them. Dropping the files on top of another stack, Beckett picked up the offending heart shaped candy.

U-R NICE

Looking up with only her eyes, she scanned the office for Richard Castle. She didn't spot him. Putting the candy to the side, Beckett thought that a cup of coffee would help to steer this odd day off in a better direction.

Grabbing her cup off her desk, Beckett got up. Moving to the lunch room, Beckett grabbed the coffee pot but stopped before she poured. Putting the pot back down, she tipped her cup over.

BE MINE

Putting her coffee cup down, Beckett walked out into the bull pen. Looking around, she still couldn't find Castle. But she was going too.

…..

He was in an empty office sitting at a table. There was an empty chair in front of him and a whole bunch of heart shaped candies on a table cloth.

Walking in, Beckett closed the door, trying to startle Castle. She saw it didn't work. Moving to the empty chair, she silently fought with herself, but eventually sat down. After all, he had started it.

Watching her select a candy, Castle waited for her to put it down in front of him.

HOW NICE

He could have chosen all the hearts before she got there but decided he wanted to see how it would go.

IT'S GOOD

Beckett gave him a look before she scanned the hearts for her next move.

VERY GOOD

Castle arched an eyebrow.

NICE EYES

Looking through the pile, Beckett realized that the picking wasn't the greatest.

STAR EYES

Castle fluttered his eyelids at her.

YOU'RE PRETTY

Scanning the pile, Beckett moved one towards Castle.

TOO MUCH

Knowing this one would probably get a reaction, he played it anyways.

MY PET

Beckett glared at him.

MY STAR

Shrugging his shoulders, he moved one towards her.

URA 10

She was starting to enjoy this unusual wacky game.

MY MAN

MY LADY

About to shove one in her mouth, she showed it to Castle that it was blank. But she suddenly wished she hadn't.

Castle watched her face. He knew some of them tasted bad.

ONLY YOU

NICE GIRL

YES DEAR

Arching an eyebrow, Castle moved a heart towards her.

WILD ONE

Beckett smiled.

WHY NOT

He knew there was no talking in the game but she had managed to get him speechless anyways.

AWESOME

The pickings were getting low.

YOU'RE GAL

FOREVER

Going back to the one she was going to play a second ago, she played it.

YES LOVE

ONE LOVE

TRUE LOVE

It was getting steamy.

TRUE ONE

I'M YOURS

YR4 ME

The choices were getting slim. And the room was getting hot.

MY LOVE

LETS KISS

WOW

He was hoping they'd kiss but knew it probably won't happen.

WANT YOU

ME

YES NOW

LOVE

LOVE YOU

KISS ME

Castle wasn't sure.

Beckett was.

COME HERE

Getting up from his chair, Castle rounded the table.

Taking hold of his hand, she placed a heart in the palm of his hand as she stood up.

BIG KISS

Looking down at his hand, Castle didn't need to be asked twice. Placing his free hand on her cheek, Castle leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled back he picked up a heart off the table.

WOW

Licking her lips, Beckett smiled as she moved pass Castle. Opening the door, she felt the difference right away in temperature but kept going. She had work to do. Moving to back into the bull pen, Beckett's feelings about Valentine's Day had changed.

Castle was stunned. Turning around, Castle looked down at the table. His little Valentine's Day game had worked better than he thought it would. Packing up his hearts and table cloth, he placed everything in his bag and left the room.

Valentine's Day was an AWESOME day.

…..

Feedback welcomed!


End file.
